Validation is required for tests used in lot release of vaccines. Validation parameters differ depending on the nature of the test and its application. The goal of this project is to develop suitable strategies for validating tests that can be applied to assays under development in the product laboratories and divisions in OVRR as well as to tests that must be established in the Quality Control Unit in DVP.